


Bitches Broken Hearts (sterek)

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lydia and Stiles are BFFs, Lydia is a queen, M/M, based off bitches broken hearts, happy ending cuz i love my boys, kinda soft, they're brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: This is based off of Billie Eilish's song Bitches Broken Hearts, except it has a happy ending because I love my boyos too much to make them suffer.***Stiles leaned forward, mouth agape. His heart hammered in his chest and he could feel himself teetering on the edge of another panic attack.  Scott’s hand pressed against his back, rubbing soothing circles, and Stiles let out a low, gurgling sob.Derek had disappeared again.





	Bitches Broken Hearts (sterek)

_You can pretend you don’t miss me._

Stiles leaned forward, mouth agape. His heart hammered in his chest and he could feel himself teetering on the edge of another panic attack. Scott’s hand pressed against his back, rubbing soothing circles, and Stiles let out a low, gurgling sob.  
Derek had disappeared again. It had been sometime last week, right after their breakup. Right after Stiles had so clearly declared them done. Stiles loved Derek, really… but it had always seemed to Stiles that Derek didn’t love him. And he couldn’t hold onto something that wasn’t there. So he had ended it. He still remembered the way Derek had nodded, his eyes flashing with something- happiness, maybe, terror, possibly, sadness… probably- and then he had said ‘goodbye’. Stiles blinked, and he was gone.  
Scott told Stiles he’d seen him the next day, but after that, none of the pack had reported any sightings. Monroe was still on the run, which left Stiles fearful for Derek’s life. What if she had captured him? Or had the breakup really affected him so badly that he had to run away?  
Stiles sat down. It had only been a week, and yet it felt like years. Years without Derek to kiss (in private, always in private). Years without Derek to hold and tell secrets to and unconditionally love. 

_You can pretend you don’t care._

He placed his head in his hands, breathing rapidly. “Scott, no offense, I love ya, buddy, but can you leave?” He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. Stiles couldn’t stand his best friend seeing him like this. When he glanced up, maybe two minutes later, there was nobody in sight.  
Whatever. Derek, if anything, most likely felt guilty. He probably had realized that he had gone and screwed up, and now he couldn’t bare to see Stiles in such an emotional, wrecked state. But, you know, whatever, because Stiles didn’t care. Stiles broke up with him. It was Derek’s job to care, not Stiles’.  
Besides, if Stiles knew Derek (he did. He knew Derek better than anyone) he knew that Derek would be back, in like, three days. Or three hours. He had probably gone and killed somebody in the midst of his anger and now he was coming back to Beacon Hills because nobody really gave two shits about what happens in Beacon Hills. 

_All you wanna do is kiss me.  
Oh, what a shame I’m not there._

Stiles clenched his hands into fists. It was good that Derek wasn’t here. If Derek was here, they’d probably he fucking. And if they were fucking, Derek would probably get him pregnant because they almost always forgot a condom. And yeah, he really didn’t want to get pregnant.  
But the idea, the thought of kissing Derek Hale like there was no tomorrow- it hurt, and yet… he wanted to.  
So, so badly.

_You can pretend you don’t miss me._  
You can pretend you don’t care.  
All you wanna do is kiss me.  
Oh, what a shame I’m not there. 

_What is it you want?  
You can lie, but I know that you’re not fine._

Stiles groaned, jumping to his feet and rushing outside. He needed his jeep, he needed to take a ride, he needed to get out get out get out. He yanked open the door and hopped inside, letting out a shaky breath the moment he started the car. Once he was driving, he felt even better, like he was driving away from all his problems. Every… single… one.  
It was no surprise that by dark Stiles wasn’t back home. His father was probably wondering where he was (wondering, but not yet worried. Stiles was always going off places, and his dad most likely wouldn’t start worrying until 1:00 AM or something).  
After another few moments, Stiles pulled over, resting his head on the steering wheel. He took in ragged breaths, forcing himself not to succumb to a panic attack.  
Once he had calmed down enough to, y’know, breathe like a normal human, he started the car and turned it around, finally letting himself go back home, where all the memories were nearly too much to bare. 

 

*weeks later*

_Everytime you talk  
You talk bout me but you swear I’m not on your mind_

Stiles let out a giddy laugh, forcing a smile and shaking his head. Scott’s arm was swung around Malia’s shoulders, Lydia was snuggled into Stiles’ side, Mason and Corey were lazily making out on the carpet. Liam and Brett were talking softly to each other. Jackson and Ethan were laughing about something. Theo was looking like he usually looked- up to no good. Honestly, Stiles knew he should be happy. He was surrounded with the pack (all of them except for Derek), and usually, he would be content. It was just that… Derek was missing.  
“Stiles,” Lydia whispered sternly. “Come get some Pepsi with me, please?” Stiles let out a loud sigh, guessing what she was going to say once they were alone in the kitchen. Sure enough, as she crouched down to grab a soda from the fridge, she spoke quietly, but not quite a whisper- “Get over him, Stiles. You know what he’s like.”  
Stiles took a deep breath, trying his hardest not to get offended. “Lydia, I do know what he’s like. You’re absolutely correct. I know what he’s like more than anyone. I know that even though he’s sometimes really shit at showing his feelings, he’s still, at times, a big sweetheart. I know that he’s great in bed. I know that he likes to cuddle and he likes soft kisses and flowers and admiring every inch of me.” Stiles paused, wiping away the tears gathering in his eyes. “I know that he loved me. Holy shit. I know that I shouldn’t have broken up with him.”  
Lydia hummed in thought, then shrugged and stepped forward to give him a big hug. “You’re my best friend. And I guess I’ll support you with this.” Stiles swallowed, relaxing in her arms. “Let’s get you your boyfriend back, sweetheart.”

_You can pretend you don’t miss me_  
You can pretend you don’t care  
All you wanna do is kiss me  
Oh, what a shame, I’m not there 

_Everybody knows_  
You and I are suicide and stolen art  
Pretty mama sews  
Stitches into all your bitches broken hearts 

_You can pretend you don’t miss me_  
You can pretend you don’t care  
All you wanna do is kiss me  
Oh, what a shame, I’m not there 

_Somebody new is gonna comfort you_  
Like you want me to  
Somebody new is gonna comfort me  
Like you never do 

When the two came out of the kitchen, pop can in Lydia’s hand and a small bag of chips in Stiles’, everyone looked awkward. Stiles groaned, knowing they had probably eavesdropped with their werewolf super-hearing. Fuck them. Just because they had superpowers didn’t mean they had to always listen in on Stiles’ conversations. He was only human, after all.  
Stiles sank back onto the couch, Lydia taking her rightful place beside him. She already looked to be thinking deeply, maybe regretting what she had said before. That, or planning out how exactly to get Derek back. Hell, first things first, she needed to get him to come back to Beacon Hills. Nobody had any idea where he was.  
Stiles was perfectly aware that there was a big possibility that Derek wasn’t ever coming back… but he wanted to try. 

_Every now and then hit hits me_  
That I’m the one that got away  
But I guess being lonely fits me  
And you were made for begging “stay” 

*another week later*  
Stiles yanked Derek into a passionate kiss, smiling against his lover’s lips. It had been only three weeks since he’d seen him, and yet it felt like forever. Once they pulled away for air, Stiles allowed himself to speak. “I love you, Derek. Don’t ever leave me again.”  
“Just as I love you,” Derek whispered, sort of shyly. 

Siles tugged him into another kiss.


End file.
